The Decision
by xoxSaMxox
Summary: Kagome is face with a hard decision of 3 legibale guys... But who will she choose?FINISHED
1. Hojo

The Decision

Kagome's classroom

It was coming to the end of the school year for Kagome. She knew that she could never drag Hojo along any more because well, she didn't really like him. But she had NO clue how too. She couldn't tell her friends either because they thought Hojo was a great guy. And they also didn't want her dump him (even though they were like not going out) because when they heard that InuYasha almost killed someone for her they totally freaked out. So she would just have to call him or something when her friends weren't around. Just when she was going to decide when she was going to do, she heard. "Class is dismissed," from her teacher.

On the way home she would have to do her homework as soon as she got there because then she would spend the weekend in the federal era. So she went inside got a snack and went into her room. She thought that she should talk to Hojo now before she holds it off any longer. So she dialled his number. But what she didn't know was that InuYasha was just outside her room listening to her.

"Hello?" Someone on the other line asked.

"Hi, is Hojo there?" Kagome asked.

"This is Hojo," he answered.

"Oh, hi, it's Kagome. I, um, need to talk to you about something that is kind of important," she said.

"What is that about?" he questioned her.

"Well, you see, it isn't very easy for me to say, but, okay, I don't like you," she said, then sighed. "I don't mean to hurt your feelings or anything but I don't want you to keep on giving me gifts and stuff like that."

"Is this just because I give you gifts?" he asked. "Well I won't give you any if you don't want me to."

"Hojo, that isn't the point," she said. "I'm sorry I just can't go out with you."

"Okay, I guess I know how you feel," Hojo sadly said. Then they both said goodbye and hung up. Then InuYasha entered the room.

"I didn't know that you were here!" Kagome exclaimed.

"So you finally got rid of Homo eh?" InuYasha asked.

"His name is Hojo, and yeah, I guess I did," she said surprisingly.

* * *

A/N: You guys please review and tell me if it is good or not. thnx! 


	2. The Arguement

The Decision

Chapter 2!

InuYasha started to tell Kagome that she was so dump for dragging 'Homo' around for so long and that she should have never even been talking to him before so that it would never happen. He also told her that if she were looking for the jewel shards more then 'Homo' wouldn't have even noticed her in the first place. Kagome started to get more and more angry that she couldn't take it any more.

"InuYasha! SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled.

"Stupid wench!" InuYasha tried to say but his voice was muffled from his face implanted to the ground.

"You know InuYasha you have to learn some manners and stop being so rude to people. And you wonder why people didn't want to hang around you… especially when you were young!" She had brought it way too far that time! InuYasha couldn't believe his ears.

"Sorry Kagome, I'll leave you alone." InuYasha said in a low voice. Then InuYasha ran toward the well.

"Wait! InuYasha! I didn't mean it like that!" She tried to tell him that she was sorry, but it was too late… InuYasha was already in the federal era. Oh what am going to do now, Kagome sadly thought? I hope that he isn't too mad at me. She tried to convince herself that he was just tired and wanted to sleep, but it officially didn't work to well. She could barely even convince others to eat something that was different then at WacDonalds. It was too late to go after InuYasha tonight, so she would have to talk to him tomorrow.

A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Please send in reviews!


	3. Tough Morning

A/N: Thank-you guys so much for the reviews. And sorry chapter 2 was so short I didn't have that much time to type that one out. Well hope you guys like this chapter.

* * *

The Decision

Chapter 3!

When Kagome woke up she wasn't feeling so good. She didn't know if it was just a stomach-ache or because of what happened the night before. Either way, she wasn't in the best mood.

Today she would first get something to eat and then take like half an hour to do at least some of her homework. Since last night she couldn't concentrate after the fight between InuYasha and her.

When she went down stairs it was about 9:00a.m but the weird thing was that no one was home. Then she saw a note on the table. It read:

Dear Kagome,

Sorry that your brother, grampa and I couldn't be here. But we'll be back home in a day or two. We went on a camping trip so that Souta could write an essay on the environment.

Love, Mom.

"Oh well that is just great," Kagome sarcastically mumbled to herself. She was hoping to talk to her mother about the whole InuYasha thing and then her mother could tell her what the right thing to do was. But when Kagome thought about it, she didn't need her mom to tell her what the right thing was. She knew it herself. After all while she was in the federal era so long she had to teach Sango, Miroku, Shippo and InuYasha a thing or two about the right thing to do.

So after Kagome got something to eat she went up stairs again. She changed out of her puppy pyjamas and put on a pair of jean shorts and a purple spaghetti strap top. Then Kagome got a black elastic band and tied her long black hair into a ponytail. After that she sat down at her desk and started to get to work. After about ten minutes she couldn't even think about homework. She started to think about InuYasha and how he was.

Then she decided that she would just have to pack her bag and go to the federal era to see InuYasha.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys like it, and i tried to make it a little longer for you. Please send in reviews! 


	4. Federal Era

**The Decision**

**Chapter 4 Federal Era**

As soon as Kagome got threw the well the first person she saw was the little fox demon Shippo. It looked as if he were finally glad she had come back because she was gone for so long.

"Hi Kag-chan!" Shippo shouted happily. Shippo ran up to Kagome and gave her a big hug. Kagome hugged Shippo back and gave him a weak smile. "What is wrong Kag-chan?" Shippo asked her, " Man do you and InuYasha act alike." InuYasha, Kagome thought, I wonder how he is.

" Nothing is the matter Shippo," Kagome tried to convince him. She didn't really think that Shippo believed her but that was all right. So Kagome and Shippo started to walk away from the well to meet the others. It took them about and hour just to find them because they had gotten lost. When they both arrived the perverted monk Miroku and Sango greeted the both of them. But as for InuYasha, he just ignored that Kagome even existed.

"Look InuYasha I am really sorry for what I said to you the other night. Sometimes I just can't stop yapping. But I really am sorry." Kagome said sincerely.

"You know what wench? I don't care what the hell you say to me. Oh and I don't even think you need to be here any more. Last night I found ten more jewel shards and I don't even need your help to see were they are. Half the time the demons say that they have jewel shards in the first place. I think that you can just give me the other parts of the jewel and be on your way home." InuYasha said to Kagome. Kagome was now the one to start running off this time.

"InuYasha! That was so rude of you to say to Kag-chan!" Shippo yelled.

Kagome was running as fast as she could while crying. I can't believe after I said sorry like a million times he would still say that, Kagome thought while running in the forest. Then all of a sudden she heard something behind her and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Kagome," a male voice said behind her.

Kagome turned around and gasped.

A/N: I tried to make it a little longer then the second chapter. Well hope you liked it. Please send in reviews!


	5. i like him i like him not

**The Decision**

**Chapter 5 I like him, I like him not**

"Koga, you scared me!" Kagome replied.

"You know my mate, I was think-

Kagome cut him off before he could finish.

"Koga, could you stop calling you 'my mate', it isn't all that great when you really think about it." Kagome told him off.

"Sorry, well I was just going to ask you, Kagome, if you would like to well be my boyfriend, because I heard in your time that is what they call it." Koga asked Kagome.

"Koga, I wouldn't be your boyfriend, you see, I would be your girlfriend since I am a girl and you would be my boyfriend." Kagome explained. Kagome thought if he had asked properly if she would say yes or not. Well he was a prince and he had a lot of power. Not only that but he loved Kagome and worshiped the ground she stepped on. If things didn't work out then she would probably just dump him or slowly let him down like other guys had done in her school. After all it wouldn't be that difficult.

"Sorry I have difficulty trying to understand the way your time is now." Koga said. "Well would you want to be my GIRLfriend?"

Kagome told Koga that she would be his girlfriend but he would still have to agree to not call her his mate. As soon as she said that she heard someone silently say 'no'.

"InuYasha you can come out of the trees now," Kagome told InuYasha. A couple seconds later she saw InuYasha land right in front of her.

"I thought that you weren't dragging that MUT anymore Kagome," Koga said.

"Hey, your going to wish you were never born!" InuYasha threatened Koga.

"Both of you would you stop fighting?" Kagome asked the boys.

"Kagome you have to pick between of the two of us. Who is it going to be?" Asked Koga. I don't know what I am going to do. Koga worships the ground I walk on basically. And I don't think I love him thought Kagome. But I love InuYasha it is just I am not too sure how he feels about me.

As if InuYasha had just read her mind he said to her, "Kagome, I know that we have had a lot of fights between each other and I am not just saying all of this so I can win against Koga, it is just that I really like you and I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"Awe isn't that cute, the mutt likes Kagome, my girlfriend," Koga said.

"Uh, Koga I am really sorry but I have to choose InuYasha. Know that I know how he feels, I feel the same way, I love him." Kagome said to Koga trying to be nice.

"Okay I see how it is," Koga said and ran off.

"Did you really mean that Kagome?" InuYasha asked her. She told InuYasha that she did. InuYasha walked up to her and touched his smooth lips with hers. Kagome kissed InuYasha back.

The End


End file.
